


the things you'll remember

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Belting, Bingo square: figging, D/s AU, Dom!Bucky, Figging, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Pre-War, Punishment, domestic rules, smol!steeb, sub!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Steve gets into the third fight of the week, again breaking one of their long stated rules. Bucky finds a new punishment with the hopes thatmaybeSteve will remember this one.Part of a greater D/s AU.





	the things you'll remember

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely [CaptBarnes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/captbarnes/pseuds/captbarnes).

Steve was waiting in the corner when Bucky finally stomped into their apartment. Kneeling naked in the corner was never something Steve got to hate less, but as this week hadn’t exactly been his best so far, he thought that maybe not angering Bucky any further might be in his best interest.

Steve listened as Bucky took off his overcoat and shoes and put them away. He heard the pipes shake in the walls when Bucky turned on the faucet, and he listened as Bucky washed his hands and face in the little sink. Something hard landed on the table, and Steve heard Bucky pull out a chair and sit down.

He wasn’t sure what was going on but he knew better than to ask. Bucky had been very clear that three fights in less than a week was more than he could tolerate and that Steve would be sorry this time. Not that he had enjoyed the livid purple stripes that Bucky had laid across his ass and thighs the last two times. Still, whatever it was, Steve wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

His knees ached, even on the little threadbare blanket that Bucky made him kneel on. It was spring, and although the days were coming longer, it was still well after dark when Bucky called for him to get up.

Steve limped over to the kitchen table where Bucky sat. There was a dish cloth on the table covering something, but nothing else.

“Why are you in trouble, Steve?”

Steve swallowed. “Because I got in another fight today.” 

Bucky shook his head and sighed. “No. You’re not in trouble for trying to stop a mugging or for pulling some dame out of an alley or even for fighting. You’re in trouble because you broke a rule — again, Steve, you broke it again — for the third damn time this week. It’s not just that you’re disrespecting me, it’s that you’re disrespecting our relationship, and what we’ve built together. You follow the rules when it’s convenient, and when it’s not, you throw yourself headlong into a fight you can’t win like it doesn’t hurt me, too. You think I enjoy belting your ass or coming home to patch you up? Because I don't. So, no. You’re not in trouble because you got in a fight; you're in trouble because you’re being selfish, Steve. Do you get that?”

It felt like being punched in the gut all over again. Steve dropped his gaze to the floor and nodded. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I didn’t think about it like that. I didn’t realize I was hurting anyone but myself. I’ll be better.”

Bucky snorted lightly out his nose and grabbed the rag, and whatever was under it, in his hand. “We’ll see. But for now I’m gonna give you something to help you remember that promise. Go to the bed.”

“Yes, Bucky,” Steve murmured and led the way to the small bed that they shared. He grabbed a pillow and put it at the end of the bed, leaning over it to prop his ass up for Bucky.

Surprisingly, Bucky spread Steve’s cheeks and prodded his hole. “Relax,” he ordered.

Steve complied and bared down a little against whatever Bucky was pushing into him. 

“Now that better stay put, or we’re starting the count over. Do you understand?”

Steve nodded and Bucky began unfastening his belt. The quiet slide of the leather through the belt loops made Steve shiver. Everything already hurt. Beltings were awful enough, but the second one this week had been hell, and he knew this one was going to be worse. Fresh welts over two other sets — he wouldn’t be able to sit for a week, maybe more. And now, whatever the hell Bucky had jammed up his ass was fucking burning him. Steve was pretty sure he’d be remembering this one until he was ninety, if he lived that long. 

Without being told, Steve grabbed his left wrist with his right hand at the small of his back. Bucky moved to Steve’s side and placed his left hand on the top of Steve’s sacrum, his thumb in the cleft of Steve’s ass covering and protecting the tailbone. 

Even with the anxiety of knowing what was to come, Steve began to feel settled. The buzz of everything — the fight, Bucky’s anger, and a whole day of work to brood about it - all began to quiet. Didn’t mean he agreed with Bucky, though. 

He was still in his head, thinking about why Bucky had had to intervene, when the first stroke fell. There was no warning, no warm-up, no test stroke; he was completely unprepared, not that he could prepare for a belting, not really. Bucky brought his belt down hard and Steve immediately turned his face down into the mattress to muffle his cries. The blows fell one after the other. Steve knew Bucky had a count in mind, he always did, but Steve couldn’t keep his mind clear enough to even begin to keep up. 

Something about the combination of the belting and the burning in his asshole whited out everything else. He was sobbing and crying out into the mattress when Bucky stopped. The sound of the belt hitting the floor made Steve flinch again. 

It seemed to Steve like the punishment had lasted forever, but at the same time he knew Bucky had cut it short. 

“Easy, Steve. Breathe, okay? I need you take to take deep breaths for me,” Bucky ordered with gentle authority.

Steve turned his face into Bucky’s palm and tried to do as instructed. “I’m sorry, Bucky. I’m so sorry. I swear I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I know you don’t like-” Steve hiccupped and tried again. “I know you don’t like having to punish me. I’m sorry, Bucky. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, Stevie, shh. It’s forgiven. I love you, sweetheart. I know you’re not trying to hurt me. You’re just trying to help somebody out. I know. Come on now. Roll up on your side for me. You breathe better on your side.”

Steve moaned as Bucky pushed him to roll over, the bright pain of the thing in his ass flaring again as he clenched, not yet having been given permission to take it out. He laid there like that, Bucky gently stroking his skin for quite a while, long enough that he managed to cobble together some words. 

“God, what is that thing, Buck?” Steve moaned.

Bucky chuckled as he ran a soothing hand over Steve’s cheek, swiping away a mostly dried tear. “Ginger root. Burns like a motherfucker doesn’t it?”

Steve moaned his agreement.

“I’m gonna go plate us up some dinner, Stevie. You just lie here,” commanded Bucky.

Steve laid there in the fuzzy afterglow of punishment and doing his best to keep his ass as relaxed as possible. It didn’t stop the burn, but it made it more bearable. Of course, nothing made his ass cheeks and thighs hurt less, but something was better than nothing. 

Bucky reappeared with dinner and a cup of water. Steve ate and drank at Bucky’s direction until his plate and glass were empty. Bucky sat on the bed next to Steve, and Steve curled around Bucky’s leg while he ate his own dinner. Finally, he set his plate aside. 

“You ready to go to bed, Stevie?”

Steve nodded quietly against Bucky’s thigh.

“Alright, well let’s go down to the bathroom and then we’ll hit the sack.” 

Steve groaned and Bucky pushed him up to sitting. Steve hissed through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, I bet that hurts like hell. Throw some pants on and a shirt. We don’t have to be long,” Bucky said.

“Can’t I take this thing out yet?” Steve whined.

“Nope. Once you get back, if you’re good, we’ll take it out, but you’re gonna walk with it.”

Steve carefully buttoned his shirt enough to be decent to make it down to the bathroom and managed to stumble into some pants. Every step made his bruises ache and he had to clench the goddamn ginger root to keep from losing it, especially on the stairs. By the time they made it down to the bathroom, Steve was sweating even though the halls in the building were unheated. 

They had attended to their needs and began walking up the stairs. Bucky made Steve lead as he was a bit wobbly, and more than once Bucky put a firm hand on Steve’s hip to steady him. 

As soon as they stepped into the apartment, Bucky guided Steve to the kitchen table. 

“Drop your drawers and bend over,” he ordered.

Steve fumbled his buttons open and laid shakily on the table. He breathed a sigh of relief as Bucky pulled the ginger free. The stupid root made a thunking noise in the waste bin and Steve felt a bit of delight at its demise. 

“Alright, baby. All done,” Bucky soothed. “Let’s go to bed.”

They were settled in bed, Bucky gently curled around Steve when Steve voiced the question he’d been turning over again and again since the end of the belting.

“You didn’t give me the full count. Why?”

Bucky ghosted his fingertips over the skin of Steve’s chest. “I’m worried you’ll scar. Three beltings in a week adds up. Your skin’s not made of glass but it sure ain’t steel either.”

“Mmm, so you made up for it with the ginger?”

Steve could feel Bucky shrug against his back. “Partially, but I wanted to make sure it stuck this time.”

Steve chuckled a little and sniffled his nose which was still running from the crying. “I think I’ll remember this particular punishment.”

It was apparently Bucky’s turn to laugh. “Well, just to be sure, I’ve got enough for the next three days.”

Steve swallowed hard. Not only did that sound miserable but they didn’t have the money. Bucky must have known where Steve’s mind had gone because he answered before Steve could ask the question.

“Don’t worry about the money, Steve. It was a little moldy so it was in the trash. Free for us and it burns a helluva lot more once it’s aged like that. I’ll make sure you don’t forget, so the next time you get it in your stupid head to get in another fight you can just think about walking the stairs for an hour with a piece of ginger up your ass. See if that doesn’t help you keep it together, huh.”

Steve groaned and buried his head in the pillow. Right. Lesson learned. Steve vowed to himself to keep his fights to absolute matters of personal safety - well, and the safety of others. He knew it wasn’t what Bucky wanted, but he figured Bucky would be at least somewhat happy with that concession. 

Steve hated worrying Bucky, he really did. But there were times when it didn’t matter how upset Bucky would be, Steve just _had_ to fight. At the end of the day, Steve knew that Bucky understood that, too. 

Of course, it didn’t mean Bucky would go any easier on Steve. But Steve didn’t even mind that, not really. Even now, with his ass throbbing and intermittent muscle tremors running down his back and legs, Steve didn’t mind. It meant that he was loved, it meant that he was good. 

Bucky continued to stroke Steve’s back, and bit by bit, Steve fell asleep. Not even the dread of more ginger tomorrow was enough to keep him awake when he was safe and warm with Bucky.


End file.
